


In your arms

by Qwerty1



Series: The Rose Tyler adventures [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, idek, litteraly pure fluff, supposed to be tenrose but can be ten/reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5059849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwerty1/pseuds/Qwerty1





	In your arms

When I unlock the door and enter our shared flat, it feels like my entire world is falling apart.

It was obvious that I was the one who figured out the location of the aliens' nest and captured them when they didn't want to do what we wanted, the others had no reason to take the credit! And then there's this new guy at Torchwood, I've got no idea what he's job is but I do know he's got this sick idea that alien-hunting agent isn't a job for girls. His comments have never bothered me before, but today I just had enough. I think it was the part where he told me I'm just there to be the pretty one of the team.

I kick off my shoes, push them aside so they doesn't lay in the middle of the hallway and walks into the living room. The Doctor's laying on his back on the huge couch. When he notices my precens he turn his attention away from the book he's been reading, his face lighting up. 

That makes me feel better. He nods towards his chest, giving me a signal to lay down next to him. I walk over to him immediatly, slowly laying down next to him and cuddling into his side. When he wraps his arm around me it's like something inside me just breaks, and I start to cry silently.

He doesn't say anything, only hold me even closer and lets me cry against his chest. The warmth of his body and the steady beat of his single heart makes me feel a little better. He presses a kiss to my forehead, one on each of my cheeks and last one on my lips. I feel all his emotions throught the kiss: the love, the worry and the promise to protect me. I look up at him, he's beautiful brown eyes never leaving mine. 

I let my head rest against his chest, his heartbeat and soft whispers in Gallifreyan like music to my ears. I can't understand the words, but I hear the loving and reassuring in his voice and that's enough for me. I let my eyes fall shut and it doesn't take long for me to fall into a peaceful sleep, feeling like nothing in the world could ever hurt me again.


End file.
